Past, Present, and Future: I Will Always Be There
by 12kirby12
Summary: It's been almost seven years since we last saw Luna. How has she grown up? Is she still the scared, feisty little girl we once knew? Read to find out! R&R, please!
1. Prolouge

I'm back! The much demanded (I hope) sequel to "Luna's Story" is now out!!

Question to all readers: If you look at my Ninja turtle story, "Nightstalker," then you will see that I have a new OC. Her profile will also be on my profile (that sounded odd). Should I dd her into the story? Also, I am thinking of changing Luna's fur color to an orange tiger pattern, instead of that of a half-white tiger, half-orange tiger. Should I? Leave me a review or PM me! Thanks!!

AND NOW....

ON TO LUNA!! (Yes, that is still my "motto" ^_^)

##############################################################################################

It has been six, almost seven years since we last Luna. She has grown from a small, lost nine-year-old little girl to a beautiful fifteen-nearing-sixteen year old. Celeby has stayed with the X-Men, adopting as her surrogate mother. Even at eleven years old, she and Luna are nearly inseparable.

Laura is now eighteen. Kayla and Logan have finally gotten married, along with Scott and Jean. Luna was a bridesmaid and flower girl, respectively.

Sabretooth remains hidden, though everyone knows that it is only a matter of time before he returns.

Every once in a blue moon, Luna still has nightmares about what happened to her, both in the lab where she got her adamantium, and also about what happened when she was captured along with Laura and locked in a cell for a few months. Celeby, through their unique bond, will then also have the same nightmares. It also works in reverse- whenever Celeby has a nightmare- usually about her real mother- Luna will have the same dream. All of them are horrible to see, certainly not fit for a couple of young girls.

Luna and Celeby both have gone on countless missions and met some very... interesting villains, including Magneto, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Omega Red, and Senyaka.

Luna has also traveled to Japan, usually with Logan and Laura, but sometimes with just Logan. They have both regained their entire memories of their lives. Also, due to some freak accident, the military and animal sides of her mind have "melded together", giving her some peace of mind that she can control.

And now, without further ado, the sequel to Luna's Story.


	2. A 'Fallin' Out' With Wolvie

Notes:

Ideas, reviews, and comments, always are accepted and welcomed. Thanks again!

Random quote: "Be thankful we're not getting all the government we're paying for. "

~Will Rogers

Disclaimer: I own nothing you know of from hit series/other commercial things (songs, characters, X-Men, etc.)... If I did, this wouldn't be FANFICTION, now would it? I thought not.

AND NOW....

On to Luna!

***************************

"Hey Jubes!" I said, hugging my friend tightly. "Long time, no see."

"Luna." Jubilee laughed. "I've only been away for two months."

"And that's a month-and-a-half too long." I said with a grin.

Jubilee smiled, then yawned. "I'm beat." she said. "I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya at dinner."

"See ya, Jube." I said, stretching my sore muscles. Jubilee left and I turned to the plain room. "Run Tigress 3250782 Alpha Beta Delta Z." I said loudly.

************************************

"Tigey." Celeby shimmered into view. "Logan said to quit workin' all the time."

"I know, Pixie, I know. These weird sightings just got me all worked up is all."

We were in one of the "sitting room" discussing (for the thousandth time) whether I train too much or not.

"Tigey, you know that Sabretooth ain't gonna getcha. You've got the _entire _X-Men team behind ya."

"I know, Pix, and that's what I'm afraid of. Someone's gonna get hurt." I said, staring at my orange tiger-striped fur without really seeing it.

"Tigey, we're X-Men. We can handle it." Celeby said, flashing me a grin. She radiated peace via her empathy powers.

I was just too stressed for it to do much good. "Pix, that ain't gonna work right now, hon."

"Tigey, Logan's gonna have your tail if you don't relax a little. And then he'll have my butt for not keeping you relaxed."

"Wolvie ain't gonna-"

"Ain't gonna what, darlin'?" Logan said, leaning against the doorway.

I grinned. "Wolvie ain't gonna keep me from trainin'." I batted my eyelashes at him sweetly.

"I'm not?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

My grin fell. "Come on, Wolvie! That ain't fair!"

"Yer gonna work yerself into exhaustion, darlin'. What good'll that do?"

"I have to be ready, Wolvie. I have to be prepared and ready for anything." I argued.

"You _are_, Luna. If ya wasn't, I'da told ya by now."

"I'm not nine anymore, Logan. I can take care of myself."

"That's what you always say!" Logan yelled, reaching his patience limit. Celeby quickly ran out.

"Maybe because it's true!" I yelled right back.

"Yer still a kid! You don't know what it's like-"

I cut him off, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Don't I?" I hissed.

"That's different." he growled dangerously.

"Is it?" I said quietly.

We were back to shouting. "It is and you know it!" he roared.

"How is it, Logan? Huh? It isn't. There I learned battle simulations. Of course, maybe it is the same, since I was controlled there and I being controlled here too!" I screamed, latching onto my feral rage and containing it.

"You aren't being controlled! Now go to your room!"

"You're not my father!"

"Good thing too, or you'd be dead or worse! You don't know what Victor's like! I do. Now git!"

"No." I growled.

"Now." he growled back.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted.

"You live here, with me, and you follow my rules!" he yelled back, taking a step forward.

"I'm _sick_ of following orders! I'm _sick_ of listening to rules! And I'm _sick_ of always having to-"

"Having to what? Eat free food? Sleep in a soft bed? Not living out alone on the streets?" Logan snarled.

"I'm sick of hiding..." I whispered to myself. I was shocked to find a tear splash onto my fur. "I'm sick of it!" I screamed, running from my room. I slammed the door to my room, pushing past curios eavesdroppers.

I needed space.

I needed freedom.

I wanted out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, a fight already?

Boy, I'm in some kind of mood today :)

Anyways, lol, R&R, please!

-12kirby12


	3. Night

Notes:

Hi!! Just thought I'd drop this chapter off before starting on my new story... -sheepish grin-

Ideas, reviews, and comments, always are accepted and welcomed. Thanks again!

Random quote: "The here and now is all we have, and if we play it right it's all we'll need."

~ Ann Richards

Disclaimer: I own nothing you know of from hit series/other commercial things (songs, characters, X-Men, etc.)... If I did, this wouldn't be FANFICTION, now would it? I thought not.

AND NOW....

On to Luna!

* * *

Night. The period fro sunset to sunrise; the period of actual darkness after sunset and before sunrise.

Night. The time of darkness; the time of witches and ghouls, goblins and vampires.

Night. The times for hunting, murder, and escape.

It was under the cover of night that I escaped from the Xavier Institute, once my home, now a prison.

Ever since I turned fourteen, I was "under surveillance for my own good and well-being." That's Professor Xavier terms for "you are being watched and locked up because we're afraid."

They wondered why I practiced all the time, why I trained night and day, day and night. They wondered why I was losing sleep and not eating. It was because I was... dare I say it?

I was afraid.

Sabretooth had always been stronger than me. He had always been... something. He just had something that I don't. Strength? Speed?

No. He had a purpose, a goal, an ambition. To kill me.

I would not let him. I vowed to myself that no matter what, I would stay alive, for myself, for Wolvie, for Celeby. For the X-Men. I knew how they cared for me. I knew they just wanted to protect me.

But I wasn't a baby. I could fight as good as any of them. Shoot, I took Kurt down in a training run once. I could handle it. But they continued to hold he back. They never let me out of the mansion, no matter how much I pleaded.

I had been stuck in the mansion for a year. A full year with nothing to do and nobody to talk to.

A year of prison.

I was sick of it. Sick of the hiding, the secrecy, the questions and rules. I just wanted some freedom. Is that so much to ask?

I didn't think so.

So, in the darkness of night, I made my escape.

* * *

_I was_ _finally free._ The thought wouldn't stay out of my head. It clung stubbornly to the confines of my mind and I grinned despite myself.

"Finally." I whispered. I ran flat-out, morphing into a full-grown tigress; midnight black was her coloring. I ran to the woods five miles down the road, almost yowling my joy. They would be looking for me, sure. But for now, I was free.

* * *

**Change in POV: third-person omniscient**

"Hey darlin'." Logan said, pecking his wife on the cheek.

"Hey Wild-Thing." Kayla said wit a smile. Her look turned stern when she remembered why she had been tracking down her husband."What did you do?" she demanded in a whisper. It was nearing midnight.

"What're ya talkin' about?" Logan asked, gueniely confused.

"I'm talking about thins." Kayla said, thrusting a piece of paper under his nose. He scowled and grabbed it. He scowl got darker and darker that more he read.

_By the time you read this, I will be long gone._

_O.K. _that_ sounded corny..._

_Long story short, I'm sick and tired of being locked up all the time. So now, I've gotten my freedom back._

_Logan, I know you are coming after me, but I don't care. I just wanted some space. I love you guys to death, but I can't take it anymore. I love you all._

_Goodbye._

_Forever yours,_

_-Luna Elvira Night_

_LEN_

"I'm gonna go find her." Logan announced, already headed out the door.

"Logan, wait." Kayla said.

Logan spun around. "Kayla." he said. "I haveta go after her. With Creed around-"

"She's a big girl Logan. She ain't nine anymore. She can-"

"Take care of herself? She keeps tellin' me that, but I ain't seen it." Logan snarled. "Sure, she can take out an X-Man. But that don't mean jack. Creed ain't gonna fight fair, Kayla. You know that."

"Logan, I just think that she needs some space. Let 'er calm down." Kayla said gently.

Logan shook his head. "Sorry, Kal." he said. "I haveta go." He walked away and roared off on his bike.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I paced around in the woods for a while, just running free. I transformed into an adult tigress. The sun set before I knew it. I'd been out for an hour.

I sighed in contentment and sprawled out against a tree trunk. The warm setting sun warmed my fur and soon I was asleep.

* * *

_CRACK!_

The stick that broke under foot was like a gunshot. Instinct kicked in before rational thought and I leaped, metallic claws outstretched. I landed square in my intruder's chest, knocking him to the ground.

My brain finally caught up to my actions and I realized that I had just landed myself squarely on Logan's chest. I could see his smirk, even in the darkness of night.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I hissed.

"Comin' after you." he replied, getting up. He calmly brushed himself off, then a scowl formed on his face. "You're suppose to stay at the mansion."

"Oh, come off it, Logan!" I said with a snarl. "I'm not stupid! I am not goin' back to the Institute tonight." I said, turning around to leave.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "You're comin' back with me. Now."

"No."

"Yes."

I snarled and flicked my tail. "No." I said, taking a single step back.

"Yes." he growled again, dragging me back to his Harley.

"Logan! Let me go!" I screamed, struggling to get out of his grip.

"You ain't suppose ta be out here. You know why."

"Yes, little cat. You know why." he deep, taunting voice was barely more than a whisper. I jerked my head around, trying to find the speaker. I yanked free of Logan and ran into the woods, deeper and deeper. I don't know why, I just wanted, no, _had_ to get away.

I was finally alone...

Until Creed stepped out of the shadows, a smirk/sadistic grin on his face.

* * *

I know, I know... I'm really late with this update... You have no idea how insane my schedule is right now, between school and writing, ugh.... Talk about a lot to do lols. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

YOU DECIDE LUNA'S FATE!! Should Wolvie save her, or will he be too late? YOU DECIDE!!

Luna will eventually be captured, fyi, it's just a matter of when. I'm stuck, so I can't write without some INPUT!!

_**THREE**_ reviews at least before I update! Thanks!!

-12kirby12


	4. Fear

Notes:

Hey guys... -dodges tomato- I know, I know! I'm super late with this chapter and it isn't' even that long... I sowwy....

Ideas, reviews, and comments, always are accepted and welcomed. Thanks again!

I'll try to have the next one out soon, but remember, I am working on an NCIS story as well as this one (though secretly this one will forever be my favorite).

Random quote: "Behind every beautiful thing, there is some kind of pain."

~ Bob Dylan

Disclaimer: I own nothing you know of from hit series/other commercial things (songs, characters, X-Men, etc.)... If I did, this wouldn't be FANFICTION, now would it? I thought not.

AND NOW....

On to Luna!

* * *

Fear. The feeling of being afraid.

Fear. Anxious anticipation of danger of pain.

Fear. An emotion I tried not to show.

But there was no hiding the fear I felt when Sabretooth stepped out of the shadows and in front of me, grinning like a demonic Cheshire Cat. His nails gleamed horribly; I could see blood glistening on them.

"So we meet again, my little cat." Sabretooth said in a horrible, gravely voice. "I hope you don't count on your precious Wolverine to save you again. He's a little... _busy_ at the moment."

As if on cue, a horrible howl of pain erupted from the edge of the forest. I immediately recognized it as Logan's.

"You... You..." I could not think of a word foul enough for creed.

"You're speechless. I'm touched." he said with that infuriating smirk.

"In the head." I fired back.

**SMACK!**

My head flew back from the force of the slap to my cheek. I snarled.

"Remember your manners, brat." he hissed. "Now, let's go." He yanked me up, handcuffed my wrists together, and put a power-inhibiting collar around my neck. I flashed back to the days I was held prisoner with Laura and immediately started to struggle.

**ZAP!**

An electric shock surged through me and I fell to my knees. Sabretooth stood over me, that smirk still on his face.

"Pathetic." he spat, yanking me up again. He shoved me to the side of the road and I caught Logan's scent. I had to risk a scream.

"LOOOGAAANN!!!"

The scream barely left my throat before Creed slapped me, claws first this time. Blood welled up on my cheek and I growled.

"Scream again and I won't hesitate to shoot you this time." Creed threatened, pulling a pistol from his coat. I gulped and nodded warily. He threw me onto his motorcycle just as I caught the sight of Logan stumbling from the forest. He was bleeding from the shoulder, but the wound was already starting to heal. I looked at him with sad eyes, pleading silently for help.

"LUNA!" Logan yelled, running towards the bike. Creed threw it into gear before Logan took ten steps and we roared off.

The sound of my Wolvie's anguished howls echoed in my ears, pain-filled and lost.

* * *

"Let me go." I said for the thirtieth time in about as many minutes.

"Shut up." he responded, rolling his eyes and pulling over. We were a good distance away from the mansion. He patted me down, I kid you not, and took off the collar. I glared at him as he released my wrists from the cuffs and climbed back onto the motorcycle. I didn't have my phone, he took my cheap lighter, and I didn't have a coat. Night was already falling; I had been gone longer than I thought. Wolvie had no chance of finding me, Creed had already informed me that somehow knocked his sniffer out of commission.

"That's it?" I questioned. "You just leave me out here."

"Yup." Creed said, roaring away on his motorcycle.

"Perfect." I groaned, starting off in the opposite direction. I morphed into a tigress to spare my feet and walked on. Hitchhiking was soooo out of the question; Creed had stolen my holo-watch thing.

I sighed as I walked onward. Fear that I might never see Wolvie or Kayla or Kitty or _anyone_ ever again suddenly gripped me.

"I'm all alone, with no one beside meee..." I sang softly, wondering why the heck that song was in my head. My feet started to hurt, even in the soft grass next to the road, so I again morphed "human" and shuffled onward, hands in pockets. I sighed again, wondering what Logan was doing.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

My low-life of a half-brother just took Luna! The very thing I swore would never happen did and I couldn't stop it. I howled my frustration before roaring off on my bike. I might not be able to follow them by scent, but at least I could follow the road and hope it would lead me to 'em.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I angrily growled at my own stupidity. _Brilliant idea, Luna._ I berated myself. _Let's go straight __to__ the enemy. Genius!_ I snorted and shook my head. I vaguely wondered why Creed just dumped me here. Simple. He wanted to toy with me first, to prove that he could get the jump on me anytime, anywhere. I angrily slashed at a tree with my nail-claws . Inspiration suddenly struck me. I could leave a trail for Wolvie! I hurriedly sliced big limbs off the nearest tree, slashing the trunk while I was at it. The limbs were scattered in a trail as I walked, hopefully to the Institute. I'd gone maybe five miles before the trees thinned out and I ran out of trail-materials. I sat down to wait, tail flicking rapidly in impatience and frustration.

I didn't have to wait too long. About an hour later, Wolvie pulled up and, boy he looked mad. He yanked his helmet off, climbed off the bike, and stood in front of me.

"What the _hell_ were you thinkin'?"

he growled.

"Wolvie, I-"

"He could have you right now, Luna! Why don't you ever think things through before runnin' off?"

"_Wolvie_, I-"

"No. Not one word, Luna Elvira Night. We're goin' back to the mansion. Now." He picked me up without another word and put me on the back of the Harley. He jammed the helmet on my head (hurting my poor ears in the process) and roared away to the Institute. I felt bad, I really did, but Wolverine was in full angry parent mode. We got back to the mansion, I was announced safe, abut grounded for... well, probably life, and sent to my room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before turning tail (haha) and retreating into my room. I kicked my military boots off, removed my clothes, and climbed into the shower. I let the water run over me, then finally sat down under the stream. I cried silently, my tears mixing with the water swirling down the drain

I had lost Wolvie's trust.

"Damn."

* * *

Short, I know....

Plot ideas, please? Thanks guys! You're the BEST!!

_**THREE**_ reviews at least before I update! Thanks!!

-12kirby12


	5. Fire!

Sorry this took so long! My computer kinda… got some sort of nasty virus on it and my dad insists on taking _forever_ to fix it. I promise I'll _try_ to get the next chapter out a lot sooner, though.

-sigh- Sorry, my dear reviewers… Forgive me if I shut up and give you the next chapter? Didn't think so, but it was worth a shot…

Well, here we go…

AND NOW…

On to Luna!

Breakfast was hell. I couldn't look anyone in the eye. Logan completely ignored me, and Celeby sat across from me at the table. I was chewed out by Professor X (he was extremely ticked), then again by Kayla, then _again_ by Scott and Jean. I suffered through the lectures, assured them that I would _never_ do anything like that _ever_ again, and hid in my room, miserable and alone.

Sabretooth's voice taunted me from the darkness. _You'll never win. And you know it._ I angrily shook the voice away, standing up and pacing.

"Come on, Tigress. Get yerself together." I muttered. I went to my closet and withdrew my uniform. It had been changed to stay in sync with the others' and was now a comfortable, stretchy (NOT spandex) material, soft to the touch. It breathed extremely well, considering my body temperature had risen with maturity, and the gloves had to go. The hood and tail were gone as well, mainly because they got in my way and I had deemed them as unnecessary two years ago. It was still purple tiger-stripe, however. I put the outfit on, zipped up my boots, then took a look in the mirror.

As if that little action was a signal, the alarms throughout the X-Mansion suddenly went off. I rushed out to the hallway and saw Kitty running with Kurt and Storm to the X-Jet. (Because we're not conceited at all, calling it the _X-Jet_).

I ran after them and jumped on board. I was still being ignored, but at least I wasn't kicked off the jet.

Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Bobby, Storm, and obviously myself were the only ones on the Blackbird. Nobody looked at me, nobody spoke to me. I _hated_ disappointed people. I hated the look in their eyes when I lost their trust.

The jet finally landed and everyone got out, leaving me to unbuckle myself. I wriggled out of my seat and disembarked, glancing around, ears pricked up.

"Hmmm….." I mused. And then I saw it.

There was a huge building fire three blocks away. We ran over to help. The firefighters were trying to contain it, but it was too big and there wasn't enough water.

Iceman (we were technically "in battle" so I must use codenames) iced some slides for the people still inside and Storm sent this _huge_ rain cloud over the building. It dumped water, but still the fire remained inside the building. Storm sent the cloud away and threw a Com-Link at me. I caught it and put it in my ear. Nightcrawler _bamf_-ed some other people to safety that were closest to the flames and in danger of being hurt.

"Check, check." I said. I got affirmatives all around, so I ran to the building, Shadowcat and Wolverine on my heels.

"Tigress, I'll phase you in, but I can't go any farther than the front door. If I do it could compromise the weakening structure of the building."

I didn't have time for context clues. "What?"

"The building could fall if I phased through it."

"Oh." I said. I gave the thumbs-up and she phased Logan and me through.

"You take upstairs. I got basement. Keep me informed."

"Roger." I said, dashing up the stairs as fast as I cold. The smoke was thick and the air was burning my lungs already.

"Hello?" I called, stifling a cough. I heard the tiniest voice and hurried towards it. "Hello?"

There was a small boy trapped in the corner. He held a teddy bear and looked to be about four years old. The only thing saving him was the badly burned bear he was using to beat the flames away.

"Help!" he cried.

"I gotcha." I said, grabbing him and his bear, He clutched the bear tightly as I dashed to the window. "Iceman, sixty meters to your left. Hurry up, there's a little kid." I was greeted by Bobby ten seconds later.

"Got your 9-1-1." he said, grabbing the kid. I nodded my thanks, sucked in some oxygen, and ran back through the room. "Where are you going?" Bobby screamed.

"To find Wolvie!" I yelled back, taking the weakened stairs two at a time. I ran to the flaming laundry room. Wolverine had left scratch marks in the washer to show that it was clear, so on to the living room I went.

He was there. A beam had fallen on a man and Logan was straining to lift it away. "Get… him…." he grunted at me and I ran over.

"Easy." I soothed the man as he started at my appearance. I hauled him out and Logan dropped the heavy beam. We hobbled slowly to the nearest window, supporting the man on our shoulders. We made it to the window, gave the man to Bobby, and leaped out. The building cracked and caved in on itself two minutes later.

"Is everyone alright?" Storm asked.

We all nodded. "Logan and I were severely burned (my fur smelled like you would not believe!), but we would heal. I was worried about the little boy. He was badly burned and the ambulance was still ten minutes away. I made up my mind.

"Luna." Logan growled. He shook his head. "Let the paramedics deal with 'im."

"Wolvie, you didn't see him." I said. "He ain't gonna make it without some help. Now." And with that I disappeared, running to help that little boy.

I approached slowly, attempting to not startle the woman sobbing and hugging the boy. She looked at me and her reaction surprised me.

She hugged me. She hugged the smelly, burnt, mutant-tiger. My eyes went wide as she squeezed the breath outta me. "Thank you." she sobbed. "You saved my little Kevin. How can I ever repay you?"

"Let me take care of him." I said softly. The woman nodded and waved the crowd of people away. The boy was sprawled out on a blanket on the ground. I moved towards him and a camera flashed. I instantly whipped around, locating the source.

Shit.

The news media were there, covering the story. I rolled my eyes, laid my hands on the boy's face, and rested my forehead against his. "Heal." I breathed, though it wasn't necessary. Sparks, silver from the looks of them, sparkled across the boy's body, repairing the skin there. His lungs were healed, robbing mine of precious oxygen. I slowly pitched forward, wheezing and trying to draw breath. Each lungful of air burned. I collapsed beside the boy just as Kurt _bamf_-ed in.

"Verdamnt." he swore, teleporting me out of there before the news could capture him with their cameras.

A wave of nausea hit me when we stopped in front of the X-Men. Logan looked torn between fury and concern, Storm was… Well, it was hard to tell what emotion Storm was feeling, Kitty was close to tears and immediately moved to hold me up, Kurt was looking out for intruders, and Bobby was icing down the fire. He finished and grimaced when he saw me.

I felt dizzy, but I stood up anyways. Well, I tried to. Pain shot through my lungs and tail as I moved it, trying to regain my balance. I fell again, but this time Bobby caught me. The breath was knocked out of me as I fell against his chest.

"You O.K.?" he asked, concerned.

"'Course… I am…" I said, struggling to gain breath. I coughed roughly, my lungs struggling to rid themselves of the smoke. Bobby fidgeted, not knowing what to do. "Just… gimme a minute…" I said, waving him away. I took several deep breaths until finally my rebelling lungs were under control. I was tired, the healing factor robbing me of strength. My eyes and nose streamed, clearing themselves of smoke, ash, and other debris. Finally, I could breathe a little more.

We boarded the Blackbird and set off back towards the mansion. As soon as we touched down I was gone, up to my room. I laid down before I could collapse and fell into a deep, healing-induced sleep.


	6. Initiation

Breakfast. Joy.

I dragged myself out of bed, took a shower to get rid of the contaminants on my skin and fur, and stripped my sheets off the bed. I tossed them in the laundry room, then headed down to the kitchen for some food. Visions assaulted my head, but I pushed them down.

I sat down and immediately Scott slapped a newspaper down in front of me.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"A newspaper…" I said slowly, as if to a two-year-old.

"The headline, Luna." Scott bit out, pointing. I leaned over and read the glaring title.

**MUTANT ATTACKS DEFENSELESS WOMAN AND CHILD!** was the bold statement. My scowl darkened as I read the article.

_Several eyewitnesses report seeing this mutant, _a picture of me was shown, _attacking this woman and child. _A picture of Kevin and his mother both looking scared was shown. _Four-year-old Kevin Grant states "The kitty… tried to hurt me. I hope… someone kills her." After the attack, the mutant mysteriously disappeared, leaving nothing but the fear it has invoked in these poor, harmless citizens._

The article continued, but I couldn't read anymore. I felt sick to my stomach. I looked up at Scott and saw the anger plainly written there. The Professor looked severely disappointed.

"I'll ask again." Scott hissed through clenched teeth, "What the hell is this?"

"None of that happened." I defended myself. "I didn't attack anyone!"

"We know you didn't Luna." Jean said gently. "But, why did you approach the boy? Why didn't you just leave? This story is going to be on the news tonight, Luna. Your actions-"

Scott cut her off. "Your actions could have seriously jeopardized our entire way of life! _Think_, Luna! Mutants already have a bad reputation. All the press needs is to think there is some wild, blood-thirsty animal-" He stopped briefly at the look on my face, but then started again. "Anyway, you're on probation. Three months. No missions."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "I'll go crazy!" I exclaimed. "You've already yanked my shopping trips and confined me to the grounds! You can't do this!"

"I can and I will, Luna." Scott said.

"This is bullshit!" I yelled, grabbing the paper. "I help some kid, get attacked by the paparazzi, and you put me on _probation_ for it? What the hell?"

"Watch de language der, chere." Remy said mildly, amusement on his face.

"Luna." Professor X warned when I opened my mouth to retort that language could kiss my rear end.

"Professor, this isn't fair!" I said, temper again getting the better of me. It must be a feral thing.

"Fair or not, Luna, your team leader has given you your punishment. Now I expect you to carry it out."

I just stared. "Whatever." I finally said, stalking out of the kitchen with one last murderous glare to Cyclops.

I stalked into the Danger Room, activated my own personal program, and lost it. My blood boiled as I unsheathed my claws, then red tinted my vision as a berzerker rage overpowered me and I tore up those who opposed me.

An hour later, Celeby walked in. She looked around at the simulated destruction. She shook her head.

I snapped my fingers and the room cleared.

"Tigey." she started. I cut her off.

"No, Pix." I growled, stalking off.

Celeby stared after me, sadness etched on every feature.

I glared at everyone I passed, even threw in a hiss or two at times. Finally, I got to my room. I sat don on my bed ad put my head in my hands. _How much longer must I keep this up? _I wondered. I sighed as I glanced at the clock. 2:00 A.M.? Time sure flies…

I crawled into bed, hoping against hope that someday I would get a chance to explain…

**Exactly One Month Ago**

"Wolvie?" I asked. "Whatcha want?"

"Luna, I'm puttin' ya on undercover." he said, handing me a stack of files.

"What's this?" I asked, putting the stack on the table and flipping open the first folder.

"Ya heard of a gang called the Ferals?' Wolverine asked.

"Some, yeah. They go around scarin' normal people and knockin' off the higher-ups. Why?"

I stared at him. "How do you propose I do that, Logan?" I asked coolly.

"Ya go at their hideout-"

"And what? Knock on the door and ask for the membership card?" I snorted.

"-and tell 'em that Sabretooth sent ya." Logan finished.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's _he_ got at do with this?"

"He's the head honcho, the leader. He banded the group of misfits together and convinced them at take matters into their own hands. Now they've taken things too far."

I sighed and glanced down at the first file. "Snake." I read. "How original." I rolled my eyes.

"They all have animalistic qualities. They're all feral. And they all have ties with other mutants' rights groups. Specifically, the violent ones."

I nodded. "Makes sense. With Sabretooth runnin' the business they'd have all kinds of connections."

"Which is exactly why they have at be shut down. The sooner, the better."

"Who knows I'm goin' undercover?"

"No one but us two. Yer gonna haveta figure out a way of getting' outta here without raisin' suspicion."

I smirked. "I can think of a way…" I said. "I'll make some trouble, start a few fights, run away a couple of times. Then escape ad get in."

Logan nodded. "Sounds good. Get out exactly one month from now. don't leave any clues and don't tell _anyone_ where yer goin'."

"Got it." I said.

"Study these files and memorize 'em."

"K." I said. I left with the files and read them throughout the next couple of weeks. Some were alright, while others made me want to scream. Who codenames themselves Duck, anyways?

I made my way across town to where a source told me the hideout of the Ferals was. I looked around. This was almost too easy. Logan must have helped me get out stealthily. The Sun was just showing over the horizon, so I was right on time. I came to a nondescript abandoned building and knocked.

"Password?" said a deep voice.

"The Ferals are out tonight." I said and the door opened. I stepped inside. Stupid password, I know…

S giant ape-like man with black fur sneered at me as I stepped across the threshold. I gave him a wide smirk and walked further into the rundown building. He grabbed me from behind and twisted me around to face him. I forced myself to calm down, choking off the low warning growl in my throat.

"Let her go, Ape." a calm, collected, smooth voice said. I was dropped and slowly I spun around. A rather wild-looking lion stood before me, sharp fangs gleaming.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am the alpha of this group." he declared. "They call me Lion, mainly because this bunch has no imagination." he said. "What o you call yourself?" I started to speak, but he cut me off. "No real names." he warned.

"Tigress." I said, noticing how his wild mane framed his golden furred face perfectly and how his blue eyes seemed to glow…

My ears perked up when I heard a slithering sound. A snake-like mutant slithered in. A lizard-like mutant was by his side. Though were both black, though the lizard had red on his sides. Both pairs of eyes narrowed in on me and forked tongues darted out. "What isss sshee doing here?" Snake asked.

"She is our newest member." Lion said. "You two are dismissed. Enjoy your lives without a Pack to run in." he said, a bite at his words.

"Good-bye, Lion." they said, walking out the front door.

"Just like that? They can leave?" I asked incredulously.

Lion nodded. "They have been reassigned." he explained. He offered no further explanation than that.

I was shown into a room. "These are our members." Lion said. There were about ten or so lounging in the spacious room. A large television was on one side of the room. Various couches, chairs, and cushions were haphazardly assembled in the room. The television was off for now.

Everyone stared when I was shown into the room.

"This is Tigress." Lion explained calmly. "She is the newest member. Tigress, this is Wolf, Panther, Cougar, Vixen, Tiger, who has recently been renamed Bengal, Hawk, and Coyote."

The mutants he pointed out all looked like their namesakes. All had animalistic qualities and I didn't doubt that all were prone to feral rages. Nobody moved to get up or shake hands. Nobody offered any sort of greeting. Lion continued on, undeterred.

"All members of the Ferals have feral qualities and the ability to transform into their animal codename. We all have one unique power as well. For example, I am an empath. The others may tell you their unique power if they wish. I will not force them to, however."

Coyote stood up and walked over to me. His cold, silver-blue eyes narrowed as he studied m. I stood completely still, giving him a single once-over glance. He finally nodded. "Coyote." he said. "I am a hypnotist, of sorts. Stare into my eyes long enough and I can make you do my bidding." His voice had taken on a nice, relaxing quality. I found myself wanting to please him, to make him happy.

"Coyote." Lion said sharply. "Enough."

Coyote stepped back with a smirk. The feeling vanished with the lost eye contact. I was left slightly disoriented and I gave myself a quick shake.

"I must apologize for Coyote's behavior. Normally, Pack members are not to use their powers against one another." Lion said.

"She's not a member yet, Lion." Coyote said.

Hawk stepped forward next. He raised a wing in greeting. "I am Hawk. I have taken the designated position of the medic. " he explained before stepping back into his place. I nodded to him. He seemed to be the nicest on this bunch.

The female fox stepped up next. She looked haughtily at me, then spoke in a low, husky voice. "My name is Vixen. I am a seductress." she said, stepping back in line.

It was awhile before the next volunteer stepped up. I almost skipped right over her.

"My name is Panther." the midnight-black feline said. "I can go unnoticed."

Cougar was up next. "My name is Cougar." she said. A voice popped into my head, unexplainably. _I am a telepath._

I stiffened. "Please do not do that again." I said, struggling to remain in control of my actions. Cougar nodded respectfully and stepped back in line.

The wolf mutant was next. "I am called Wolf." she said. "My power is one of nightmares, specifically yours. I can sense your worst nightmare, your deepest fear, and bring it to light." She then stepped back.

Last to step forward was the male tiger. "I am now called Bengal." he said. His voice was rough and wild, almost like Wolverine's. "I possess the power of the elements. I am what you might call an elementalist."

"As in fire, water, air, earth?" I asked.

Bengal chuckled. The sound sent tingles down my spine. His golden-silver eyes twinkled and he nodded. "Correct." he said. "Now, watch." He held up a hand and fire appeared in it. He closed his fist and the fireball was replaced by one of ice. A stream of water then appeared, circling around in his hand. He waved his hand as if to cool me off and a wave of cool air hit me. "I can control much more than that, though it requires much more energy." he said before stepping back into line.

"Tigress, if you be so kind." Lion said, gesturing for me to speak.

"I'm Tigress." I said. "I can heal myself and others…." I trailed off. "And I have these." I unleashed my ten adamantium claws. The others stared at them, then Cougar hissed.

"Put them away!"

I complied, resheathing them. The wounds sealed up quickly.

:She is to go through the ritual,, I presume." Bengal said, turning to Lion.

"Of course." Lion said. "Tigress, if you wish to stay in this Pack, then you must prove yourself. You must infiltrate the X-Men. Take down the one they call…" He paused, looking at Cougar. He stayed silent for a minute before nodding. "Iceman. You must do so swiftly and then get out. No one else is to be harmed.. This will prove that you possess restraint. You are not to kill him, only incapacitate him for a few hours. Make certain he does not glimpse your identity and arouse suspicion. You start tomorrow. We will require proof, of course. I will leave that to you."

I nodded. "And where will I be sleepin'?" I asked.

"Not here!" Coyote snarled.

I shrugged. "Fine, suit yerself.." I said. "There's a cheap hotel down the road. I'll crash there, then do yer little ritual. Iceman, right?"

"Yes." Lion said. "I assume you know who that is?"

I nodded. "I've seen him on the news."

"Very well. You may leave then." I walked out and turned right, towards the run-down hotel that would serve as the rendezvous point. Wolverine was to show up later tonight. I walked straight along the road, knowing that I was being tailed. I could smell them, whoever it was.

I walked straight into my room and locked the door. Wolverine was to enter through the back window, next to my bed. I showered, changed into some clothes that had been left on the bed, and crawled under the covers. It was already ten at night; Wolverine would arrive around midnight. I dozed lightly, ready to jump at the slightest sound.

Wolverine was right on time. I heard the window open and was up in a flash, claws out. I relaxed when I saw that it was only Logan. He sat down beside me on the bed and I told him about my assignment.

"Why Iceman?" he asked. "Did they give an explanation?"

"Nope." I said, shaking my head.

He nodded, thinking hard. "Alright." he said. "The X-Men think that you've only run off again, so they'll start at worry within a few days. Jubilee already wants me at go find ya." he said with a chuckle. "I'll 'forget' at turn on the security around three tomorrow afternoon. Most of the kids'll be gone on some field trip or something'. Find Iceman and snap a picture of him knocked out. Make it look good."

I nodded. "Got it." I said, ears drooping. "At least it wasn't Jubes." I said. "I couldn't attack her…" I trailed off, then shook myself. "Three o'clock, on it. Now, how about letting' me sleep? I've got a long day tomorrow." I said with a yawn. I laid down on the bed.

He smiled. "Sleep tight, darlin'." he said before taking off through the window.


	7. So Far, So Good

Here's another chapter for y'all! PLEASE review! Thanks! J

Random Quote: "I celebrated Thanksgiving an old-fashioned . I invited everyone in my neighborhood to my house, we had an enormous feast, and then I killed them and took their land."

-John Stewart

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming in my face. A glance at the clock woke me up quick. It was already eleven! I jumped up, shed my clothes, showered ff, and threw on the clothes Wolverine had left me on the bed.

"How the _frick_ could I have slept so late?" I growled at myself. I still had to figure out how to "maim" Iceman without really hurting him, get into the mansion without arousing suspicion, actually _find_ Bobby, and then get out undetected.

I stalked silently up to the Institute about an hour later, still clueless. I only had three more hours until showtime and I had nothing. I growled in frustration and walked silently along the fence, searching for a weak point. There was none. I would have to climb it.

Oh joy. Somebody kill me.

I shook my head and settled in some bushes to wait.

The hours ticked by slowly. I caught myself more than once staring at my watch, only to look back and discover than a minute assed. I counted the leaves (3,214), and branches (652) twice. I recited the alphabet forwards and backwards, sang "My Country 'Tis of Thee" under my breath, and did some algebra in my head.

_Finally_ three o'clock rolled around. I got up, watched a group of students take off in a car, and scaled the fence. It was pretty easy, if you disregarded the spikes on top.

I dropped down and crept across the grounds. True to his word, Logan had shut the alarm off. I was inside within ten minutes.

Bobby was easy to find. I tracked him to the kitchen, where he was making a sandwich and drowning it in mustard. I crept up behind him and knocked him out. He went down with a cry and I stiffened. Had anyone heard? I counted to fifteen twice. No one showed up.

I breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the camera I had "borrowed" from a convenience store. I unsheathed my claws, held my breath, and slashed down Bobby's face. I quickly snapped the picture, making sure that some of my fur managed to get into the shot, and took some hair from Bobby's head. I figured that I had enough proof, so I cleaned him up, sealed his wounds, and got the hell outta here.

Back at the hotel, I glanced at my watch. It was nearly time to meet the Ferals. I took the vial with Bobby's hair and the pictures I had snapped. There was blood still on my claws, so I kept those unwashed.

I ran to the hideout, told Bigfoot the password, and got in. Lion met me at the door. I held up the proof he wanted and he nodded. I was ushered into a conference room quickly.

The evidence was passed around. Murmurs of acknowledgement were.. Murmured, I guess, and words were exchanged.

"All in favor?" Lion questioned. Every hand but two shot up. Vixen and Coyote were opposed.

"She's too good." Coyote said. Everyone stared at him. "Think about it. How could she have gotten in and out like that without raising suspicion?"

Everyone was gone." I said. "They left in a van. I'm guessing a trip of some sort. I saw my opportunity and took it."

Coyote didn't look convinced, but dropped it. Vixen glared at me, but did not speak up.

"Welcome to the Ferals Tigress." Lion said with a smile. "Cougar, would you please show Tigress to her room?"

Cougar nodded and took me by the arm. We left and she showed me up a staircase, took a right turn, a left turn, and stopped at a door. "Your room." Cougar said with a smile. "You can decorate how you want." She hesitated. "You probably noticed this, but we don't exactly have a lot of room. You kinda have to share a room with someone…"

I nodded. "Who am I roomin' with?"

Cougar bit her lip. "Vixen."

I stared at her. "Vixen?"

Cougar nodded. "Yep."

I sighed. "Alright." I opened the door and was bombarded with pink and fluffy. Everywhere.

I sat down on the spare bed, which happened to be the top bunk of a bunk bed, and laid down. The bed was comfy at least. Plain tan sheets were on it with a plain comforter and pillow. It was the only not-pink thing in the room. I was strangely reminded of Kitty's room, back at the Institute.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I couldn't risk meditation, in case the Professor got a lock on me, so I just breathed for a minute. I opened my eyes and jumped down, just in time to crash into Vixen coming into the room. She glared at me before standing aside and letting me slip out the door. I looked at her warily before leaving.

"I left my bags at the hotel." I told Lion when I found him.

"You may go get them. Make sure you are not followed." he said.

I nodded and left. I headed down the street and slipped into the hotel room. I spotted a note from Wolverine.

_Got your stuff. Nice job with Popsicle, he doesn't know what happened. Be careful._

_-Wolves_

I smiled when I read the signature. I quietly burned the note and grabbed my back, then checked out at the front desk. I walked back to the hide-away and went to my and Vixen's room. I set my stuff and glanced at my watch.

Two o'clock already. I yawned and padded down the stairs. The others were all off doing their own thing, so I sat down in an empty room. I sent one text to Logan.

_I'm in._

I deleted all evidence of the message and Logan's number. I settled in to watch television.

* * *

"Tigress?"

I swiveled my ears toward the voice in the doorway. A quick sniff told me that it was Hawk who stood there.

"Yes?" I said, turning around.

"From what I have read in your file, you seem to have similar healing abilities to my own. Perhaps you would consider comparing abilities?"

I blinked. "My file?"

"Yes. All mutants have a file. I know how to access them. I am what one might call a 'computer genius.' Your file identifies you as a former member of S.H.I.E.L.D., for instance."

"What else is in it?" I asked, fearing my cover may have been blown.

"That is all I read in it. I didn't want to pry."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks." I said.

He nodded. "Now," he said, back to business, "what would you say the extent of your powers is?"

"My healin' powers? I dunno… I can heal broken ribs, maybe a concussion…" I said. "I've never really, ya know, _explored_, it before."

Hawk seemed to think on that. "I see." he said. "Very well."

"Hawk." I said with sudden understanding. "I ain't here at take yer job. I don't want to be the medic."

Hawk seemed to relax at that. "Thank you." he said. "I was… I mean, when I learned of your powers, I…"

"I get it." I said, cutting him off.

He nodded. "Well, as you can probably tell, we are nit the best at security." he said with a sigh. "If I had the means, I would install cameras and alarms, but…." He shook his head. "We aren't exactly budget-wise."

I nodded. "Yer kinda like the tech genius around here, right?"

"That is correct. I am in charge of researching new recruits and maintaining security."

I nodded, filing away the useful information.

Hawk suddenly got up. "I really should be going." he said. "It was nice talking to you."

I nodded and he walked off. I thought for a minute. "Research, huh?" Wonder what's on those files…." I muttered, getting up.

I wandered down the hallway, looking for any suspicious-looking doors that might happen to be locked. I didn't find any.

After wandering around for about an hour, I finally went back to the room. I rooted around in my backpack for something, finally coming up with my X-Men suit. I inhaled deeply, reminding myself that I still had a team.

I just hoped they would accept me back, then the time was right….


	8. I'm in, well, kinda

Soooo…. I'm back! And just in time for the holidays! Here's the next chapter, friends and loyal reviewers!

CaffeinatedAngel: lols, yeah… Probably not…. But hey! I might just pull a fast one on ya! ;)

On to Luna!

**Random Quote:**

I heard the bells on Christmas Day

Their old, familiar carols play,

And wild and sweet the words repeat,

Of peace on earth, good-will to men!

- Longfellow

* * *

I walked down the hall, unable to sleep. It was nearly three in the morning and I was feeling restless. The moon was full outside, casting bright light into the living room from the window. I paced around, unable to get still.

My senses alerted me to a presence outside. I cautiously walked to the back door and stepped out into the yard. There was a figure running towards the woods. I watched as he or she transformed into…. A wolf?

"Why is she out here so late?" I wondered, following after her. I silently transformed into my tiger form. It felt good to finally be… well, free, I guess. It'd been awhile since I could just let my feral mind halfway take over, to not have to think. I acted on instinct alone, letting the moon guide my path with her light.

I spotted Wolf in a small clearing. Her face was lifted up to the Moon.

I padded forward slowly. Se turned and, before I knew it, had me pinned. She snarled angrily, fangs bared. I looked up into her misty, clear eyes. "What are you doing here?" she snarled, pressing my shoulders deep into the earth.

"Saw someone go out. Curious." I grunted, muscles screaming. I bared my teeth. "Now, get off." I tried to shove her off, but she had a good fifty pounds on me, if not more.

"You better watch your back." she threatened, getting off with a final shove to my shoulders. I got up and shook my fur off, staring after her as she walked off, back fully exposed. It was an insult. It clearly said "You aren't a threat. You aren't worth watching."

I turned, unconsciously listening for her. It was then that I realized something truly frightening. I had to watch my back. I had to look and look again. These mutants were truly feral and had no ties to me yet. They didn't care what happened to me. Not like Logan did. The realization his me harder than Wolf had. I was truly alone here. I had to step up my game

I had to be completely feral if I was to earn my place.

* * *

I got up for breakfast, still mulling over what I could do. finally decided to watch, listen, and wait. This wasn't the Institute. These people killed, might have even worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I'd have to be careful.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Glares were sent my way, except for Hawk, who smiled apologetically at me. Lion offered me a chair, which I took to show that I didn't care what they thought of me.

I ate the food given to me. If this was some fort of test, apparently I passed. The glares were turned from me. I felt oddly like a high school student trying to get into a popular clique. I shook off the feeling and listened in on the conversation around me. Most was simple chatter, casual and friendly. I sat, silent.

Lion stood up. He seemed troubled about something. "Tigress," he said, turning to me. The chatter died off.

I stood. "Lion?" I questioned.

"Those metal claws there in your hands. Of what are they made, if I may I inquire?"

I blew out a slow breath. "Adamantium." I said, turning to look at the reactions of the group.

Their reactions surprised me. I expected fear, rage, or confusion. Their faces registered…. respect. Acceptance, even.

Lion nodded. "Like Sabretooth's…" he murmured.

I nodded warily. "Yes…."

"Are you kin to our great leader?" Coyote asked. He looked at me with respect In his eyes.

"I… I'm his daughter." I admitted.

Hawk stood. He looked at me with mistrust. "How do we know you are telling the truth?"

"Hawk, I…" I faltered, then drew myself up I steeled my gaze. My claws shot put and I held them out. They glistened coldly. "Do you doubt me now?" I said, dangerously quiet.

He murmured. "No, I don't." he murmured.

Vixen sniffed haughtily "Don't expect special treatment from me." she declared. "You are still an outsider."

"Bu, Vixen. She's Sabretooth's _daughter_!" Coyote said excitedly. He looked at me almost hungrily. I could practically see the lust pouring from his pores.

I wrinkled my nose. "Don't even _try_ it." I hissed in an undertone a him.

He looked at me in excitement. "I like a challenge." he murmured back, licking his chops.

I rolled my eyes and walked off. A shiver ran up my spine as I recalled the lust in Coyote's eyes. I was a prize to him. A challenge. My thoughts turned towards Lion and Bengal. My heart elevated as I recalled the acceptance in both their eyes. I tried to make sense of the feeling, of the feeling in my stomach I got when I saw them. It made me dizzy to smell their scents. I couldn't figure it out..

It frustrated me, this feeling of not knowing what I was feeling. I shook my head with a growl.

"Issues, Princess?" a voice from behind me said. I whirled around and came face-to-face with Bengal.

"No." I said, walking forward again. He moved to block my way. "Move." I said, shoving past him.

He blocked me again. I stared at him. He smirked. "What?" he asked innocently. "I moved."

I moved to shove past him and he pushed back. I felt the rock-hard muscles in his arms and chest. The feeling sent a tingle up my spine.

He looked at me, a knowing smirk on his lips. He suddenly pushed me up against the wall and pinned me there. His lips were inches from mine. "Feels good, doesn't it?" His lips brushed mine when he spoke. "The power. Knowin' yer better than them. But ya ain't. Any one of us could rip yer heart out at the snap of a finger. Remember that." He pushed off against the wall and walked off.

I stood there, disoriented. My head was spinning,

I could still feel his breath against my face, warm and moist. I realized that I was shaking.

I slid down against the wall, reeling over what had just happened. Emotions assaulted me, few of which I could untangle. I… I had to get away.

I got up and ran for the back, for the safety of the woods. I had transformed into a tiger and just ran from the confrontation, from the emotions, from the… everything. It was so confusing. The aching I felt whenever I thought of the Institute, the confusion from the confrontation in the hallway, the accusing glares.

I growled and found my old familiar enemy: anger. I slashed at trees and tore up the ground. I howled and roared and… And…

I stopped cold in my tracks. "No." I whispered, backing away from the destruction. "NO!" I said. I ran back to the house. The air calmed me enough so I could push everything aside.

"Ah, Tigress. Just in time." Lion said, smiling at me from the steps to the back door.

"For what?" I asked, trying to keep the dizziness at bay.

"To spar." Lion said simply, turning to retreat back into the house. "We were just about to retrieve you." he explained as I hurried to catch up.

I nodded, taking deep breaths to calm my speeding heart. _What is wrong with me?_ I wondered. _Am I sick?_ I immediately dismissed that theory. My healing factor would have flushed the illness out by now.

Lion led me into a Dojo-type room. My eight "teammates" were already there.

"This is where we hone our battle skills." Lion explained. "Everyone pair off." he instructed, turning to the others. "I will watch from here."

Bengal and Coyote immediately squared off, staring each other down. Hawk paired with Panther, promising an interesting match. Cougar sought out Vixen and the two stood nose-to-nose, growling and snarling at each other. That left me with… Wolf. She narrowed her milky-clear eyes at me and her hackles rose. I felt a growl rumble in my chest. This girl could make my nightmares come to life. I had to be careful…

"The rules are simple. Fight with every resource available to you. If you lose it, so be it. Berzerker rages are by no means against the rules. Begin."

Wolf dove at me with a strangled bark-like noise. I ducked and got out of the way.

She came back around with a growl and swiped at me. She ripped into my leg with her claws. Blood oozed from the wound, running down into my fur. It sealed within a minute, but that didn't stop the sharp, stinging pain . _These people really aren't the X-Men._ I thought, dodging another blow. I returned with a swipe of my own this time. She smirked and easily dodged it. "Poor little kiten." she tounted. "Looks like Daddy neglected to teach ya a few tricks."

I roared and swiped at her, this time drawing out my claws. The reverberant SHINK! could be heard echoing throughout the room. I charged and really dug my claws in, ripping them down her leg. She howled in pain and bit at my face. I shook her off and bristled. We both flashed our fangs and snarled.

"You are just a pathetic little weakling.: Wolf spat, evading my next swipe and throwing her weight against my own. I went down and she leaped on me. Her teeth were inches from my jugular. "You don't belong here."

I could feel myself quickly loosing control. "Yer wrong." I choked out. I shoved her off and stood up.

She scoffed. "That's all you've got? Sabretooth must have mated with a weakling human, because you've obviously gotten her genes."

My ears flattened in anger. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother." I hissed.

She laughed. "Or what?" she challenged.

I caught her against the chin with my fist. I narrowed my eyes and a low growl rumbled from Wolf's throat.

Se swiped a paw and hit me in the head. I shook it off and she continued her assault. I was shaking with the effort of holding my anger and rage down. I was fighting going feral…

"Let it go. :et it out." Wolf barked harshly, glaring at me She was barely scratched, it seemed, save for her leg.

"No." I said. Wolvie's voice suddenly popped into my head. _Don't let it consume you, Luna. Fight._

I shook my head from side-to-side. "NO!" I shouted, shooting forward to knock Wolf to the ground. I snarled, inches from her face. "I won't." I whispered. I got up and stood there, watching her carefully.

She got to her feet and studied me. A mixture of fading fear, disbelief, and anger were on her features.

I was suddenly aware of the silence around me. Everyone had stopped fighting. Most were breathing heavily, a couple had scratches dripping blood. They stared at me in confusion.

"Why didn't you go feral?" Coyote asked me. "Why didn't you let go?"

I didn't answer.

"She's just tired, I'm sure." Lion said calmly. Go get some rest, Tigress."

I nodded and ran from the room.

* * *

THREE REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

P.S. Happy Birthday to me the 21 st! ^^


	9. I'm in, for reals this time

Reviews:

Courtney Summers: Thanks! I really, REALLY appreciate that! Lols, glad you came back!

"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same."

~author unknown

AND NOW….

ON TO LUNA!

* * *

"I'm in control. I am in control."

It was midnight. I was feeling restless again. I tossed in the bed, unable to get comfortable. I finally just got up and walked to the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry, so I just sat at the table. I was just so… What _was_ I feeling, exactly? I couldn't place it. Not angry, but… Apprehensive? Was that it?

I sighed and stood up. I walked into the Dojo. I still refused to willingly give in to my berzerker rages, so instead I worked on a routine to win without resorting to it. I worked hard, working on my martial arts and strength alike.

I turned, sweating hard, when I heard a sound behind me. "Who is it?" I asked sharply, narrowing my eyes in the dark room.

There was no answer. I crept forward cautiously, apprehension setting in.

There was a very faint squeak and I had a split second to duck. I hit the floor and opened my eyes in an attempt to see my attacker.

"Cougar?" I asked, catching sight of her. "Why did you attack me?" I asked angrily.

"Just testing your reflexes, that's all." she said calmly, studying the long nails on her hand.

"Do you usually 'test' yer teammates' reflexes?" I asked, watching her.

"Do you _usually_ answer a question with a question?" "Why does it matter why I answer a question with a question?"

"Why does it matter why it matters?"

"Why did you avoid my question? Are you a spy?"

I froze. "Why would you ask that?"

"Why are you suddenly nervous?" Cougar asked, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

I realized I had to check my step. "Why do you ask if I am a spy?"

She considered my question. "I'll answer that." she said, turning to face me more directly. "Listen up, Tigress. You are a strange case, to say the least. You, as an outsider, should no be allowed in so quickly. But," she held up a finger, "you are kin to Sabretooth, who, as I'm sure you've heard, is our leader. Few oppose him and fewer live who do."

I nodded. "Yes, I know this." I said.

"As a result, you have automatically received our respect and loyalty. But not our trust. Do you understand this?"

I nodded carefully. "Yes, I am well aware of this."

"Good." She turned to leave, then paused and turned back around. "Oh, two more things. One, be careful who you talk to around here. Lion may be our leader, but he tries so heard to hear our input. Tread carefully."

I interrupted her next thought. "Why is he so… collected?" I chanced. "Why doesn't he get angry?"

"He is an empath. And, he was brought up n England. He was raised differently than you or me. He was taught to respect everyone, even his inferiors. And, as I said before, he is an empath. He knows that if he were to lose control, he could harm everyone here, including himself. So, as a result, he seldom gets angry."

I nodded. "And the second thing?"

She smirked. "Stay away from Bengal. He is Vixen's, in more ways than one. And you do _not_ want to cross Vixen." She turned and walked out, leaving me with her words echoing in my thoughts.

* * *

I finally managed to fall back asleep early the next morning. My dreams were jumbled and confusing. I couldn't untangle them, so I shoved them to the back of my mind.

The sound of Vixen leaving the room woke me up fully. I slipped out of bed and padded downstairs for breakfast.

"Tigress." Hawk greeted, falling in-step with me.

"Hawk." I said with a small smile.

"You are on your way to spar with us, correct?" Hawk asked.

I shrugged. "I guess." I said. "How about some breakfast first?"

He shook his feathered head. "Spar first." he said, draping a wing around my shoulders and steering me into the sparring room.

I rolled my eyes, but allowed him to lead me in. My heart sped up at the thought of having to once again fight my feral nature. I'd done it before, but this… This was different somehow. It was as if being in a roomful of ferals just… set me off. Made it harder to keep control. I shivered and steeled myself for what was to come.

"Partner off." Lion said Everyone grabbed a teammate, leaving me this time with Panther. Her mutant ability would make it just a bit harder to fight her, but she didn't look too tough.

Boy, was I ever wrong…

The first thing she did was flip me flat onto my back, effectively exposing my belly. I got up swiftly and let her have a few punches before catching her in the chest with a quick kick. An uppercut to the chin followed, along with a knee to the stomach. I bounced away, to give myself some room to block, if need-be.

She took a step to the right, feinted left, and swung back around in the blink of an eye. I caught my footing an instant too late and she had me.

_Boom!_ A claw found my face, clawing at my cheek. Blood ran down and her eyes started to shift, turning darker with feral lust for blood. I closed my eyes briefly, the shallow wound already healing up. I hissed and she growled right back, openly. She reared back to strike again.

I was ready this time. My claws found her face and I raked them across, tearing the skin wide open. She screamed and I leaped, knocking her onto her back. The bloodlust was too strong…. I was losing it…

Her claws found my throat and dug in. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. I pressed down on her throat, the weapons concealed beneath my skin pressing to be released.

She squeezed harder, cutting off all breath. Her claws dug in, drawing blood. A blinding panic hit me: I could die, right there, in the claws of a stranger. No Logan, no Celeby… No X-Men to watch my back…

Without conscious thought, I drove my own claws into her throat, drawing blood.

Panther's eyes widened as she felt the blood flow. We were both breathing hard and drenched in sweat, but we each refused to back down. Ours eyes locked in a challenging gaze; hers, murderous, mine defensive and afraid. I looked into the reflective surface of her eyes and saw myself. My raging, angry, animal-like self.

I released my grip and staggered away. "Heal her!" I gasped out, stumbling from the room, my own wounds already sealing. _Ya did good, kid._ Wolverine's voice echoed in my head. _Ya did good…_

"Did I, Wolvie?" I whispered, shaking my head. "Did I?"

* * *

I stumbled into the kitchen, intent on getting some breakfast. I grabbed something from the pantry and took it outside to eat.

I sat down in the gazebo alone. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I was just so…. confused. The two halves of my mind were battling with each other: civil vs. wild. It was driving me crazy. On the one hand, the X-Men had taught me to hold on to my anger and to not let it control me. They taught me to control my powers. They taught me to never harm anyone, to not kill.

On the other hand, the Ferals seemed to be complete opposite of the X-Men. They didn't seem to mind killing, harming people, or being feral. They were still a family though…. Like the X-Men. Could it be possible to be feral and still be close to someone?

I shook my head and growled softly. I couldn't think straight; this was all just so.. confusing. Two conflicting views crammed into my head, each convinced the other was the wrong way to live. Which was the right way to see things? Wild or civil? Human or animal? Feral or sane? And the final question… Pack… or X-Men?

I stood up, shaking myself free of debris clinging to my fur. I couldn't think here. I had to get our of here…

I was just about to take off when I spotted Coyote sauntering across the lawn. He grinned when he saw me.

"I was wondering where you had gone. What was that back there? You didn't go feral."

I opened my mouth to explain, but her cut me off. "Oh! I get it! Ya don't wanna show off, right?" Hw stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. We all know that yer bound at be better than us. Let go, Tigress. Just be wild; be yerself. We understand you here." His silvery-blue eyes glowed cooly when he looked into mine.

I stood there for a second. "Thank you, Coyote." I said, making my decision. "You don't know what that means at me."

He smiled slyly and leaned closer to me. "I think I do." he whispered, claiming my lips with his. He kissed me hungrily and I shoved him off of me.

"What are you doing?" I screeched, backing away and spitting.

He smirked and turned away. "Giving you what you want, Princess." he said, walking off into the house. "You'll come around."

I shuddered and shook my head. "Don't bet on it." I muttered, wiping my mouth.

As disgusting as that entire scene was, it _did_ convince me of what I had to do…

* * *

I know, I know. I'm making Luna out to be a weakling so far. There is a reason, however. I'm having her go through a "reconstruction," if you will, so she can…. see that she isn't perfect and will never be perfect, or the absolute _best_ at anything. I hope that makes sense…

_**PLEASE **_ at least three reviews before next post. I know I'm getting these out slower and slower, but I am trying, guys!

THANKS!

-12kirby12


	10. I Quit the X Men

Reviews:

Where is my Courtney Summers? Lol

FireBornInsanity: heheh, thanks! Anything special you wanted to see?

D2D: Thank you so very much!

"Goodbyes hurt the most when people leave without saying them."

~unknown

AND NOW….

ON TO LUNA!

* * *

I slowly walked back to the house, thought swirling in my head. I had unthinkingly crouched over in a predatory stalk. I knew what I had to do…

"I want to join the Ferals," I told Lion as soon as I found him. "I want to join you guys on your… liberations…."

Lion nodded. "Good," he seem like you would be a very formidable ally. You fight well, as if specially trained."

I nodded. "Lion?" I cautioned, looking up into his bright blue eyes. "Is there any way I may gain access to my teammates' files? So I know what I am dealin' with?"

Lion thought for a minute. He finally nodded. "This way," he said, leading me to a hallway. "You do realize that this means that we all will have access to your file as well?"

I nodded. That was fine; Wolverine had changed my history enough to satisfy even the most skeptical of people.

Lion pushed some kind of panel in the stone and a keyboard slid out. He punched some numbers in and the keyboard disappeared to be replaced with a hand scanner. Lion scanned his palm, then eye, and finally… his tongue?

Gross. That was _sooo_ not sanitary…

I raised an eyebrow at the security. It was curious, how little they seemed to pay attention to security around the base, yet their files were all locked up tighter than Fort Knox? It just didn't make any sense…

Lion beckoned me into the hole the wall had opened into. I stepped in and the wall closed behind us. I barely had time to adjust to the sudden pitch dark that enclosed is when the floor dropped below us. We slid down some type of slide, with me admittedly screaming the entire way, and finally came to a stop at the end. We were launched onto a couple of cushions, strategically placed to soften the landing.

"What the hell was all that?" I demanded, rubbing my sore tail.

"Security measures," Lion answered, walking over to a computer console, not unlike Cerebro. He typed in a password and pictured of me teammates appeared on the screen. "Here you are," Lion said, gesturing.

My eyes scanned the screen as I sat down at the keyboard. I clicked on a picture of Hawk.

"Just keep in mind that I will be informing the others. They will likely check on you later," Lion warned.

I nodded absently. "Yeah, okay."

He nodded and left through a door to my left.

I scanned Hawk's history and stats. Whoever had done this had been thorough, but there was no guarantee that it wasn't falsified.

I slowly read through each member of the Ferals, including myself. I then exited the file and did a quick search,

"X-Men. X-Men… Bingo!" I whispered. The X-Men popped up on the screen. Scott, Logan, Jean, Xavier, Bobby… Everyone was there. I read through each of their files, word by word. Laura and Logan I already knew about, as well as some of Scott's. The others', however, were surprising. I learned the extent of everyone's powers and their family names. Their entire lives were right there…

I did a search on myself. Nothing came up for "Luna Elvira Night" at all. I searched "Tigress" and all that popped up was my false profile on the Feral's database.

"Logan really cleaned up," I mused, clearing the history and turning around.

I leaped backwards when I saw Vixen right behind me. _How the hell?_ I thought, frustrated at their ability to sneak up on me.

Vixen smirked and morphed into a fox. "Guilty about something?" she asked, changing back. "What business do you have with the X-Men, I wonder?"

"No business," I said firmly. I stood up and walked to the door.

She hadn't moved. I left and headed upstairs. I got a pen and some papers, then hesitated. I closed my eyes. _I haveta do this, _I told myself firmly. _I __will__ do this._

I opened my eyes and wrote out two small, life-changing words, addressed to Wolverine and the other X-Men.

I quit.

* * *

Well, I sure left y'all shocked, huh? Well, it's true. I was tired of living in a cage. _Think about Celeby_? I did. I realized that she'd be better off without me for a role model. I wasn't "mother" material, anyways. _But what about those seven years you spent with the X-Men_? _Don't those mean anything?_ Duh, of course they do. I… I know I'll miss them more than anything. But I need my freedom. I don't care if my fa- If Sabretooth is out there. I don't care if he runs this little gang. I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself. The X-Men haven't figured this out yet. The Ferals have only known me for a month. That's it. Four weeks. I've already earned their respect, at least, if not their complete trust. They understand me. They know that a girl needs her space. That's why I had to leave.

I took the letter and my cell phone and slipped them in my pocket. I walked out the door and transformed in to a tiger cub. I walked across town to the Institute, hopped over the fence, and padded straight up to the door. I dropped the letter off, nice as you please, and left the phone on top of it. I turned and walked off without another glance back.

* * *

"Ah, Tigress," Lion said, smiling as I strolled back onto the "house." He didn't ask where I'd been, what I was up to, or anything.

"I trust you are well?" Again, with that damn smile…

I shook myself and forced a smile. "Yes," I said with a nod. _I am soooo not about to become some high school girl with a crush!_

Lion nodded. He opened his mouth to speak-

"Lion?" Bengal said, carrying a stack of files out in his arms.

Lion smiled an apology at me. "Yes Bengal? What is it?"

"Where do ya want these?"

"Put them in back for now, if you would."

Bengal nodded. "Alright," he said, leaving the room.

I forced myself not to ask what the files were, I didn't want to know.

"I'll just let ya get back ta whatever you were doin'." I said, heading upstairs.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that greeted me. My clothes and belongings were scattered all around the floor.

A blur suddenly hit me and knocked me backwards. I hardly had time to block the next attack.

"Traitor! Liar! Spy!"

I recognized the sound of Vixen's voice. "What are you-"

Crap.

She had my X-Men suit clutched in one hand. She held me by the throat with her other hand.

"What were you doin' in my things?" I hissed, grabbing her throat in my own claws.

"I smelled something off on you the first time I met you. You smelled… weird. So I waited for you to leave. And I found this!" she said angrily.

By then, the others had all joined us. "What is going on here?" Lion demanded.

"She's a spy!" Vixen said, claws still at my throat. I gripped hers tighter as well.

"Let go!" I hissed.

"No."

Panther stepped forward. She took the suit and sniffed at it. "She's right."

Bengal looked at me. "Why?" he hissed.

"Yes. Why, Tigress?" Hawk asked.

"We trusted you!" Wolf barked.

"You're Sabretooth's daughter!" Coyote said, as if that would explain anything.

"Explain yourself, Tigress. Now." Lion said coldly.

Cougar stepped forward. "Allow me to get the truth," she said angrily, placing her hands on my head.

I struggled to break free, but Coyote and Panther grabbed my arms. "Let go of me!" I screamed.

"We gave you leniency because of your heritage. That ends now," Lion said, signaling for Cougar to go ahead.

"You don't understand! I quit the X-Men!"

Everyone froze. "You… quit?" Coyote asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Now let me go," I growled. "And I'll tell you the truth."

I was released cautiously. I leaned against the wall and began my tale, starting from when the X-Men had taken me in up until the time I "decided" to run away. Of course, I left out all the important details, like the security system, the mansion's inner workings, the identity of the X-Men, and the fact that my while being there was part of an op in the first place.

"So, ya see, I ain't any different than the resta ya. I was used by Stryker. I'm a feral. And I used ta play on the wrong team," I finished, crossing my arms.

"There is really only one way to make sure you are telling the truth," Lion said, anger still literally radiating from him. I could feel it in my own mind.

"She's coming with us?" Cougar asked, shocked. "Lion, she cannot be trusted!"

"Who is in charge here? You or Lion?" Bengal snarled at her.

Cougar lowered her ears. "Fine," she said.

"Anyone care ta fill me in?" I said.

"Just shut up and follow us," Vixen spat, throwing the uniform at me.

I caught it and took one last breath of it. I followed after them, each step leaving me more and more animal…

* * *

Whew! Finally! I know, I'm super late with this, but I'm sorry…. Anyways, R&R, please! Thank you, my lovelies! ^_^

_**PLEASE **_at least three reviews before next post. I know I'm getting these out slower and slower, but I am trying, guys!

THANKS!


	11. Earnin' My Place

**So, I was looking on my previous chapter and I saw that I only had one review. Is my writing starting to bore y'all, or is it the infrequent updates? Help me out here, guys. I'm drowning in worries and concerns…**

**Anyways,**

**Reviews: Dare2Dream- Thanks! I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! ;)**

* * *

I got into the van and they sped off. I strapped myself in and turned into the conversation.

"This company is doin' animal testings on our feral brothers and sisters!" Bengal snarled. "We must free them and teach these humans a lesson!"

Cries of outrage and agreement rose from the van. Coyote yipped his input from the driver's seat.

I found myself joining in with roars of my own. Roars I didn't normally make until I was completely gone in feral madness.

I shivered, but I didn't stop them. It felt… good. I felt free. No fences, no more hiding. I roared again, a wild light in eyes.

Wolf grinned beside me. "Feels good, doesn't it?" she whispered.

I could only nod. Adrenaline like I'd never known it before rushed into my veins, giving me new life. I felt my humanity slide away slowly.

We finally stopped at a factory. Everyone got out.

Panther went forward confidently and slowly she lost her focus. She slid out of sight until the only sign of her was her scent. She wasn't invisible, she was just not noticeable.

She went to the side of the building, knowing that any security measures in place would never be able to pick her up. I lost track of her after that.

"Here," Vixen said stiffly, thrusting a small Com. Link into my hands. I placed it in my ear and immediately it crackled to life.

"I'm in."

It was Panther. I could catch some small noises in the background, little… meows? It sounded like animals. Caged animals…

It was clear that the others had all heard the same noises I had. Hackles were raised and teeth were bared. They were agitated, so I quickly stepped in.

"Calm down. We will get them out," I hissed, quieting the growls that were steadily getting louder. "Shut up! We're gonna get caught!"

"Report, Panther," Lion said, obviously making an effort to calm down.

"I'm unlocking the door as we speak. The security alarm has been shut down."

"Good." L ion was already signaling for us to follow. We ran across the dark lawn and slipped into the door Panther had opened.

"Let's get them outta here," Coyote said.

The others all nodded and we set ourselves to the task of unlocking the cages. I was used more than once to slice through he bars of the captive animals. The animals were in bad shape. Some were missing hair,' others were missing limbs.

"I'll get them to a vet," I said.

"Good idea," Cougar said with a nod. "I'll help." She helped me gather them all into a carrier large enough to fit them all. There were about fifty total.

"We'll meet you back at the base.," Bengal said. "Good luck." They set off.

We nodded and Cougar helped me pick the animals' crate up. We hauled it out and onto a flatbed.

"I saw a pick-up truck parked outside," Cougar said.

I opened my mouth to respond when the alarm suddenly screamed.

Armed guards were out at us in a flash.

"Go!" I shouted, shoving her out the door with the crate. "Get them help! I'll hold these goons off!"

Cougar was gone in a flash, tail waving madly. I heard the roar of an engine, some shots, then nothing. The guards came at me all at once and I attacked them.

I was winning (these guys were amateurs, at best) when there was a sudden blinding pain at my chest. I remember a _boom_, flash of light, and then nothing but with-hot pain. I was down the next instant, bleeding out. Darkness fell over me and I distantly heard the men running to get away. Then all was black…

* * *

**Back at the Institute**

Logan started in shock at the letter and its contents. "She's gone…"

The letter was passed around the table for all the X-Men to read.

"We can still find her," Kayla insisted. She turned to face Logan. "Can't we?"

"We all know that if Luna foes not want to be found, she won't be,"  
Scott said.

Jean nodded. "I've tried to get a lock on her, nut her shields are up. She's been working on them a lot. They're stronger than I've ever felt before."

Kurt waved his spaded tail around. "But-"

"Kurt, she's gone! Don't you get it?" Kitty said. "She's gone off and left us."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do, Keety," Kurt said.

Kitty just looked around and didn't respond.

There was an uproar. People shouted over each other, interjecting their opinions about whether or not Luna was gone for good this time.

Xavier tried to get everyone's attention. "Let's all just-" They all yelled over him still.

"Hey!" Logan shouted. He let out a piercing whistle that shut them all up.

"Thank you," Xavier said, nodding to Logan. "Now, we do not know for sure if Luna has run off for good."

"You read de note, Professor," Gambit said, waving it in the air.  
De petite is gone." He crossed his arms.

Rogue nodded. "It seems that way, Professor."

Logan stood up. "She ain't gone," he growled, walking out the door. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Wow, Logan sure is mad!**

**Left y'all with a bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Will Luna survive a shot to the chest? Will anyone be there in time to help her? Where is Logan going? Will you review? ;)**

**UPDATE! I will be flying to Hawaii for the entire summer, so don't expect many updates this summer. Drop a review by sometime, though! Bye, my brilliant readers!**


	12. The Search Continues

Reviews:

Courtney Summers: You're back! Yay! I know, I know. I'm sorry I haven't put them in much, but they will show up! Promise!

D2D: Yep. Wolvie's mad!

The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together.

~Erma Bombeck

AND NOW….

ON TO LUNA!

* * *

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The room I was in was thankfully dark. I sat up, wincing at the pain I felt in my chest.

"Oh, good. You're up."

I hissed and popped my claws before registering that the voice belonged to Hawk. I calmed down warily, not sure what he was doing here.

"We brought you back to base," he explained, raising a wing in an attempt to placate me. "Cougar said that you had stayed behind to fend the guards off her. She was able to get the animals to the vet, thanks to you. They all survive. We hurried back to the facility after hearing that you weren't with Cougar. We found you on the floor, bleeding out. You were nearly dead, even with your healing factor."

"Why?" I managed to get out.

"The bullet managed to knick your Carotid Artery, causing the blood to rush out faster than you could stop it. I stepped in and sealed it as best I could before bringing you back here."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said. I moved to get up.

Hawk moved aside to allow me to get up. He steadied me with a wing.

"Why help me?" I asked, frowning at the stain in my beautiful fur.

"You helped Cougar. A debt repays a debt."

Lion walked in and gave me a smile. I could feel the calm that he sent my way, I felt myself calming down. I sat down on the bed.

"You have proven yourself to us. We will not trust you fully, but you have a place here now, if you wish." Lion smiled and spoke calmly to me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay," I said with a nod. "Do I get a uniform or somethin'?""

Lion nodded. "Panther has it now."

I got up and went to my room for a shower. I washed the blood from my fur and let the hot water wash over me. It felt good to have a team that could relate to how I felt… To understand that they didn't need to worry about me all the time.

I stepped from the shower thirty minutes later, refreshed. The pain in my chest was completely gone making me wonder how long I had been out. "They saved me…" I muttered to myself. I knew then without a doubt that this was the place for me. I just knew…

There was a small box sitting on my bed when I entered my room. I opened it slowly and pulled out my new uniform.

It looked as if it had been tailor-made, just for me. It was a flexible leather-like material that was very easy to move around in. The main suit was a one-piece body suit. There were fingerless gloves with it, along with black combat boots, which I ignore for the moment. I shook out the box and a pair of black mirrored sunglasses fell out, along with a note. I picked it up.

_Dear Tigress,_

_Welcome to the team._

_Signed,_

_Your new teammates,_

_the Ferals_

I changed into the uniform, satisfied with it as soon as I stepped into it. I tugged n the gloves and slid the sunglasses on.

I took a deep breath, then ventured into the living room.

Everyone looked over as soon as I stepped into the room. Lion nodded when he caught sight of me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Coyote looked up, eyes lighting up when he saw me in my new uniform. "It fits-" he started to say.

Bengal stood up and approached me. I stood expectantly as he looked me up and down. "Good it fits you well," he said, clearly please. "I had t estimate on the sizes. Good to know I had them right."

I nodded, tail flicking bot. "I know y'all don't trust me completely, but you will. I'm a Feral now, I said, not very bog on speeches. I sat down among my eight new teammates.

* * *

**The Institute**

Logan shook his head irritably. He's been on the search for days now, but the rouge operatives must have moved locations. He had managed to track them back to their old base, only to find it empty. Everything of importance was gone.

He had understandably thrown a fit and trashed the place. Afterwards, he's tried to find a scent, but they had covered it well.

He just couldn't help but deny it. He denied the thought that Luna had quit. He refused to thing that she was gone.

He looked again at the note. "I quit," he muttered to himself. He crumpled it up and threw it in the fire.

* * *

Kayla shook her head. "Come on, Luna," she whispered, scanning the newspaper. She was hoping there would be _some_ kind of clue in the headlines, but so far there had been nothing.

Kayla threw the newspaper down in frustration. Logan had told the team all about the mission, with some persuasion of course, after they had all read Luna's note and searched for a few days. She was upset at him, but she knew that he was only doing what he thought best. This gang was dangerous, and ferals on top of that. Luna was perfect for the job.

They just never thought she'd run off.

Kayla sighed and looked at the paper again.

Celeby sighed and flipped in the T. the news. They had been on the search for her Tigey for days, weeks even, and had not seen her. Celeby refused to cry, though. Twelve-year-old X-Men- in-training didn't cry.

"Where are you, Tigey?" she whispered, opening the locket her Tigey had given her on her eleventh birthday. It held a picture of the whole team on one side. On the other was just her and Luna. Luna had her on her shoulders and was laughing as Celeby tugged gently on her ears.

"You missed my birthday, Tigey," she whispered, shutting the locket. "I forgive you though. Just come home. Please…"

* * *

Awww! Luna missed Celeby's birthday! :C R&R, please! I feel like y'all are maybe tiring of the story? Action to come next! Promise!


End file.
